


pink lemonade

by mercuryhatter



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cock Warming, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Movie Night, No Plot/Plotless, Trans Characters, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sasha James, Trans Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), but like trans cock warming, t4t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryhatter/pseuds/mercuryhatter
Summary: Sasha and Tim may not have their five-season endgame romance, but just friends is good too.early-seasons fluff.
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95





	pink lemonade

“Delivery,” Sasha chirped, tapping on the door continuously until Tim opened it. Her smile was nearly impossible to sulk against, but Tim did his best, hoping that his monumental bedhead and sleep shirt would do the rest for him. 

“You didn’t have to come,” Tim said, but he was already stepping aside to let her in, the words just autopilot politeness. “I’m grumpy. I’m a mess. This apartment smells funny.” 

“It only smells funny because you were smoking in it,” Sasha said, piling takeout containers into Tim’s arms and hanging a shopping bag over his wrist. “I brought paper plates.” 

“I’m hurt that you assume I wouldn’t have clean dishes when I absolutely don’t,” Tim sniffed. Sasha chuckled and bumped his arm affectionately as she swept past him, using her freed hands to clear clutter from the coffee table and shove it to either side of the couch. 

“The shopping bag goes in the freezer,” she said, kicking aside some empty cardboard boxes to get to the DVD player under the television. “Bring back some lemonade if you’ve got it.” 

The plastic pitcher in Tim’s refrigerator wasn’t full enough for two, so he chugged the remainder from a mug while he mixed the powder and water. It was a gross drink, not even the kind that claimed to replenish your electrolytes or anything else useful-- just sugary pink powder that made a drink Sasha was extremely generous to call “lemonade.” But real lemons kept for a long time in the refrigerator, so Tim dropped a round slice in each cup. The little wheel of yellow and pink, made by his hands, made him feel just a little less like he was drowning. 

When he got back to the living room Sasha’s takeout haul was arrayed on the coffee table and the title menu for  _ The Mummy _ was looping soundlessly on the TV. She made grabby hands for the lemonade and tugged him to sit. 

“Thanks, Sasha,” Tim said, tilting his head to briefly rest it on her shoulder before sitting forward to load his plate. “You’re a good friend.” 

“Just friends of course,” Sasha joked, a running gag that was no less funny now that the romantic part of their relationship had ended. 

“Not a moment of devastating sexual chemistry to be found,” Tim agreed. “But really, Sash. I appreciate you. Take the compliment.”

“Fine then, I will,” Sasha said; then, in a passable imitation of Tim’s voice, “but really, Tim. It isn’t as if you haven’t done it for me before. I’ll take the compliment if you won’t beat yourself up.” 

“Deal.” 

As if specifically to defy their previous jokes, after the food was gone Sasha’s hand started resting casually on Tim’s hip, then on his thigh. As it crept further inward she caught his eye in the flickering light from the movie (now forty minutes into  _ The Mummy Returns _ ) and quirked an eyebrow in question. Tim just nodded and let his thighs open minutely, leaning his head on Sasha’s shoulder. 

Their easy communication about the physical hadn’t been instantaneous, but it was only months into dating that they felt comfortable with it. Part of it was each knowing that the other was trans, feeling safe in hands of similar experience, but part of it just flowed naturally between them, just like conversation. And they had been through enough together now, between Tim’s depressive periods and Sasha’s panic attacks, that their ease could now come from time and experience, too. 

Sasha’s fingers wound their way through Tim’s fly, squeezing his packer gently before creeping beneath it. 

“Can I take this off?” she asked, and Tim pulled the packer out of his pants himself instead of answering. His gasp turned into a quiet laugh as Sasha’s fingers found his cock, but instead of escalating she just rubbed it softly, most of her attention still on the movie. 

Tim no longer had attention to spare, quickly getting wet enough to ease Sasha’s way, but she was in no hurry. Her fingers moved sometimes, coaxing the head of his cock in and out of its hood, and sometimes they were still, just a warm point of pressure against him. Every time Tim’s breath got too fast or his thigh muscles began to jump with tension, she eased off, waiting for him to calm again before she made another move. The movie blurred into senseless color in front of Tim’s half open eyes, Sasha occasionally giving a soft laugh next to him. 

At a particularly ambitious press of her fingers, catching Tim between two of them with the third stroking over his head, Tim moaned and turned his forehead into Sasha’s neck. 

“Sasha, please,” he mumbled into the angle of her collarbone, pressing closer at the answering touch of her lips to his forehead. 

“All right,” she murmured back. “Pants off?” 

“Not if you have to take your hand away.” 

“Pants on, then.” Without removing her hand, Sasha swung over to straddle Tim’s lap, rubbing him quickly and earnestly now. Her hand curved to cover his mons, pressing down while her fingers worked, holding Tim completely. Her forehead touched his, her braids swinging like a curtain around both their faces, and with a jerk of his hips, Tim came in one searing thrust. 

Sasha peppered his face with kisses as he came down, his hands resting on her hips as they rolled against him. Her panties dragged wetly against his thigh, her breath ragged against Tim’s cheek. 

“Come on, love,” Tim encouraged her, moving his hands to her ass to help her move. “Come on, beautiful.” 

Sasha came with a small  _ oh _ , tensing around Tim’s thigh as her head fell to his shoulder. He moved her a few more times through the aftershocks and she gave a small, pleased sigh before falling back to his side, one leg still tossed over his. 

“Mm, Tim, you’re so good,” she murmured, yawning as she settled down. She found his packer on the other end of the couch and slipped it back into his pants, making him hiss at the pleasant spike of leftover sensitivity. “I love you.” 

“As friends.” Sasha turned her head to grin up at him. 

“As friends. Want to go get the ice cream from the freezer, friend?” 

  
“Anything for you, friend.” Tim kissed Sasha’s forehead and disentangled himself with difficulty, Sasha providing absolutely no help at all, and grabbed  _ Tomb of the Dragon Emperor _ on his way. They traded the one clean spoon from the dishwasher over the carton of strawberry cheesecake ice cream between them until it was empty and fell asleep there, half dressed and tangled on the couch. 


End file.
